Lily Luna Potter: Like father like daughter
by Lily-rox111
Summary: We all know the story of Harry Potter but now it's my turn, I'm Lily Luna Potter, Harry's daughter and this is my story *All rights belong to JKR*


Dear Journal,

Hi I'm Lily Potter 2nd. And my Aunty Hermione gave me this Journal for my birthday. I'm not much of a writer but I'll do my best.

I am the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter (formerly Weasley) and up until now my life has been well… almost perfect. As a Potter you are sort of well… respected. All of my life doors have been opened for me and I am spoilt. I guess. But I don't want it. You can still see the pain in Dads eyes when he talks about it. He explained it too me a long time ago. Mum luckily explained it to my brothers but I asked Dad. It's the only time he's ever spoken about it besides to Mum or Aunty Hermione or Uncle Ron.

I still remember the look in his eyes as he went through the names I can hear it now "My Mum, Dad, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin Creevey, Dobby……" It was hard for him to go through those names and not have that pain in his eyes. We all feel it too. Like, every May, we will all go back to the Burrow and remember. Grandma cries over Fred, Uncle George goes all white, Teddy asks about his Mum and Dad, and we all thank our lucky stars that we are here.

Ok enough of that, I should tell you a bit about my family I guess…. Here goes:

Harry Potter (Dad) - My Dad is my one of the best people in the entire world, my hero. It's…. We just that….. In his eyes I am still Dad's little girl. I'm 15!! He doesn't understand that I can do my own thing in the world these days. I don't know. He just doesn't understand that I am not a little girl. That aside we are pretty tight, we do a lot of things together, especially Quidditch and duelling (I can beat Dad sometimes).

Ginevra Potter (Mum) – Mum is awesome! She supports me in everything I do. Apparently aside from my eyes I am a splitting image of her. She was a chaser for the Holy-Head Harpies (with Aunty Angelina), but she retired and is Senior Quidditch Correspondent at the Daily Prophet.

James- The typical big brother! He loves to tease Al and I but deep down he's alright. Whenever I was in trouble at school he would come to my rescue and defend me or help me with homework, whatever I needed. James and Mum are really tight too. At the moment he is studying Dragons with Uncle Charlie. He was the keeper and Captain of the Quidditch team for a few years.

Albus- Good Old Al. He and James are total opposites. He is quieter and really good at giving advice and things. As a kid he always included me, whatever he was doing, even if James said no. He is a lot of fun too. He and Dad are pretty close. Albus is also a very gifted Potioneer. At the moment he is training for the Ministry. Al was head of the dueling club and a prefect at Hogwarts.

Family:

Grandma Weasley- Your typical Grandma, the centre of our family. She is a fantastic cook and we all love her to bits.

Granddad Weasley (or Poppy to me) - is another one of my favourite people. He is quieter then most people and doesn't like to take control. He still loves his Muggle stuff.

Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron- Are like a second Mum and Dad (James' God parents) I love them both so much. Hermione is second-in-command in the Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry, and Uncle Ron, one of the Ministry's top Aurors.

Uncle Charlie- My God Father, I don't see him all of the time but I stay with him a lot and him comes back for Christmas every year.

Uncle Neville- Albus' God father. I love him. He is married to my Aunty Hannah (who is Land-Lady at the Leaky Cauldron, she rocks) and teaches Herbology at Hogwarts. He knows A LOT!

Aunty Luna- Al's godmother, awesome, she knows everything about everything. My Mum's best friend, she is a famous wizarding naturalist. She married Rolf Scamander (or Uncle Rolf, yes, the grandson of Newt Scamander). I am named after her too.

Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey- They are awesome. Complete opposites. Uncle Percy is Senior under Secretary to the Minister and Audrey runs a robes store with Aunt Fleur in Diagon Alley.

Uncle George and Aunty Ange (lina) - Awesome as well. Aunty Ange is a former Quidditch player (now she is a commentator) and Uncle George runs one of England's favourite joke shops.

Roxanne Molly Weasley- Uncle George and Aunty Ange's daughter, my best friend and cousin. She is well… a klutz, but really funny and random. She is really good at Charms too. She can always make me laugh. Rox plays Quidditch with me too. But she plays beater, (she says she just loves the game I think it's that and opportunity to hit people!) As hard is it is to believe Roxanne is a prefect.

Cousins:

I have QUITE a few here we go the Weasley kids oldest to youngest:

Teddy Remus Lupin- Well… he's not really my cousin, but I count him as one! I grew up with him! And he's brilliant. Teddy is now working with Olivanders at Olivanders shop and studying wand lore. He is engaged to Victoire and was head boy at Hogwarts.

Victoire Isabelle Weasley - My OLDEST cousin she is funny, Bill and Fleur's daughter. I don't see her much these days but she has her own column at the Daily Prophet, and is a really talented writer. She is really tall. She was Head girl in her time at Hogwarts.

James Sirius Potter is here

Dominique Fleur Weasley- the princess of the lot! Victoire's little sister. She loves clothes and things and takes after her Mum. Except that she is short and pixie-like I guess, you could call her that. She hangs out with James, Rose and Albus a lot. She gets along with her Mum really well. She was a prefect.

Rose Hermione Weasley- Dom's opposite. She is really pretty too. But SHE IS A GENIOUS!!! As much if not smarter then Aunty Hermione when she was at school. She is the junior minster to the ministry at the moment, even though she is really young. She has a really good heart too, Ron and Hermione's daughter. Rose was head-girl and a prefect at Hogwarts.

Albus Severus Potter is here

(I am here)

Roxanne Molly Weasley is here

Hugo Bilius Weasley- Rose's little brother, a few months younger then Roxy and I but in our year at school. He loves Herbology and is really smart, and is Neville's godson. Hugo wants to be a healer at St. Mungos. He is funny and a prankster. Hugo has freckles and red hair just like a traditional Weasley. Everyone loves Hugo. He is a prefect. Hugo is good friends with Tom Longbottom and likes to commentate the Quidditch Games at school.

Molly Ginevra Weasley- Percy's daughter, Lucy's twin (but older by 20 minutes). Molly takes after Percy a bit, smart, a little Rose. Her favourite subjects are Divination, Astronomy Care of Magical Creatures. She is an up and coming seer, but doesn't want that as a career. She is serious but when teamed up with Fred, Louis and Lucy is a real prankster too. She wants to be a wizarding Naturalist like Luna and discovering new animals and plants and things.

Lucy Audrey Weasley- Molly's Twin, Lucy is smart too. She LOVES Transfiguration!! Its her favourite subject!! She is a really gifted magical artist, and is a beautiful painter. She also loves clothes and has a really good dress sense. She is really good with animals too. Lucy is part of the Molly-Fred-Lucy-Louis square and the four of them are always getting into trouble. She and Molly are usually the masterminds behind the plans

Fred Arthur Weasley- Roxanne's little brother. Fred is named after his uncle. Just like Albus, he loves Potions. Roxanne and he annoy the hell out of each other all of the time. He can be a bit of a pain and gets himself into trouble. Fred can make almost any potion ever. He also likes to play pranks and takes after his dad.

Louis Charlie Weasley- the littlest Weasley, Bill and Fleur's littlest. Grandma's baby. He is Pop Weasley's best friend. He really likes magical foods, we all have to teach him to cook, and for a 11 year old, he's really good at it!!!! Aunty Hermione has also been teaching him ancient ruins and he gets private classes by the school professor about it.

These guys are practically family too:

Lorcan Rolf Lovegood-Scamander- Luna and Rolf's son, twin of Lysander. He is older by 10 minutes. They are best friends with Louis. Lorcan loves animals and things too. And just like his Mum, is a little eccentric. Not quite as bad as Luna was though. Lorcan loves working in the gardens with his granddad and often comes around to learn about Muggles with Pop Weasley.

Lysander Neville Lovegood-Scamander- Lorcan's twin brother. He is good friends with Louis and James Longbottom (Neville's son). They all get up to a bit of mischief. Lorcan really likes astronomy too and spends hours looking at the stars; Luna says he is going to be excellent at it. He wants to teach it at Hogwarts. Lysander is very ambitious for a 11 year old.

Tomas Frank Longbottom- Neville and Hannah's oldest son, Tom is in my year at Hogwarts and is good friends with Hugo. He plays keeper on the Quidditch team and is head of the Herbology and Potions Club at school. He is a prankster but is really smart too. He and Roxanne argue a lot.

James George Longbottom- Tom's little brother he is friends with Louis, Lorcan, and Lysander. James likes Wizards Chess and is really good at it. He also has shown an interest in transfiguration in his first year and according to his teacher is a very promising student.


End file.
